


A Court of Thorns and Roses Prompts: Modern Era

by inkedstarlight



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOWAR, Elriel, F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era, Nessian - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, a court of mist and fury, a court of wings and ruin - Freeform, acomaf, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: A compilation of several prompts, headcanons, and requests from Tumblr that I have made into one long fic. Each chapter focuses on different couples and situations.





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like these short stories - I promise I'm working on some longer fics too. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!

 

**P** **rompt:** Rhysand leaves Feyre a surprise on her thighs

 

The cafeteria was abuzz as Mor and I walked in, backpacks in tow. Nearly every student seemed to look at us –  _ me _ – as we walked past to our usual table near the windows.

“I wonder what kind of bullshit Cassian’s been feeding them this time.”

Mor scanned the cavernous room and shrugged, just as uninterested in the latest gossip as I was.

“Maybe you and Rhys broke up.”

“He was boring me anyway.”

“Oh! Maybe you’re pregnant.”

“You didn’t hear? Mor, that’s old news.” We chuckled.

To be fair, most of the rumors that circled around Prythian High School didn’t even relate to my relationship with Rhys most of the time. But every once in a while, someone would start a nasty lie about my cheating on him or the fact that he was just using me. We found it easily to ignore, wholly confident in our honest relationship.

When we reached the table, Mor unzipped her backpack to reveal a bright, floral lunchbox. I, on the other hand, set down my unnecessarily heavy bag, bending over to retrieve my lunch money.

Easily finding the five dollar bill, I straightened up and tugged my skirt down as I stood. Those damn things are always riding up, and this particular one was short enough as it was.

Mor, however, gasped, staring at my legs.

I gave her a strange look and followed her gaze to the few inches of exposed skin I’d been walking around with thanks to the inventive idea of skirts.

_ Shit. _

There, completely visible to anyone with a set of working eyes, was a trail of hickeys making their way up the inner side of my thighs, disappearing up into my skirt at the place Rhys had had his mouth on last night.

My blood boiled.

Damn Rhys.

Of course he had saw what he left on my body and hadn’t said a word all last night. I was sick of his need to be such an alpha male and I was going to kill him.

“Feyre,” a fellow classmate called out before I could hunt down my boyfriend. “If you want to add more to the collection, just call me.”

He smirked. The idiot  _ smirked. _

_ The audacity. _

A growl escaped my throat. Just as I was about to give him an obscene gesture that my little sister would never condone, a strong arm wrapped around my waist from behind.

“What have you done this time?” A deep voice rumbled in my ear, a smile lilting his tone into amusement. I knew who it was immediately.

I turned in Rhys’s arms, prepared to give him a murderous glare. And perhaps a punch to the shoulder.

Lifting my head up, I met his gaze. Dark violet eyes swimming in mirth met mine. With a quirked eyebrow, those full lips that had kissed every inch of my body just hours prior were curved into a smile.

I pulled myself out of the daze and pushed back from his hard chest.

“What have  _ I  _ done?” I said incredulously. “Speak for yourself.”

I pointed to my inner thigh where the hickeys were still showing. He followed the motion and pressed his lips together when he saw them.

“Explain,” I seethed, “why you let me go to school with very visible  _ hickeys  _ on my body.”

“This is going to be interesting,” Mor chirped from the table behind us. I glared at her.

“Feyre, darl –”

“Don’t ‘Feyre, darling’ me.”

He pouted and reached an arm out between us but I put my hand his chest, preventing him from moving any further.

He grabbed my hand quickly and enveloped it in his warm one. Never straying his eyes from mine, he lifted my hand and softly kissed it.

“I didn’t realize they were visible when I left last night. If I did,” he grinned mischievously, “I would have given you more.”

I rolled my eyes. “Remind me again why I ever agreed to going out with you?”

He gave me a heart-stopping smile, realizing he was forgiven. Looping his arms around my back, he tugged me closer until we were flush against each other. I unconsciously melted into him.

“Because you love me.”

And he kissed me.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Prompt:**  Cassian catches Nesta reading some, ah... inappropriate content during class 

 

“Is that porn?”

I nearly fall off my chair at the sound of a deep voice in my ear.

“Is there a problem, Ms. Archeron?” My Lit professor peered at me over her glasses.

“No,” I seethed.

When she turned away and continued the seminar, I swiveled my head to the source of the intrusive asshole next to me.

A familiar face grins back at me.

Of course the Cauldron decided that my first day of classes would be the perfect time to shove Cassian Baines up my ass. The man who made it his personal goal to flirt with me until my brain cells were permanently dead from the sheer lack of creativity in his pick up lines.

Cassian was one of my sister’s friends. He came along with her boyfriend, Rhys. Apparently they were a package deal. My sister and he shared the same sense of immature humor and loyalty. They both managed to blow my ear drums by singing obnoxiously loud on our annual road trips and at the same time, they always put their friends first. But while Feyre was modest and considerate, Cassian was arrogant and quite frankly, a dick.

He sat in the chair next to me, leaning over to my desk until his arm was nearly brushing mine.

_ How did I not notice him there? _

A smug smirk played on his face as he continued to look at the contents on my laptop. At the fanfiction I had been reading instead of paying attention to the lecture. At the very explicit smutty fanfiction.

_ Fuck. _

But before I could close my computer, he swiftly lunged across the space between us, successfully grabbing it from my reach.

When I first met Cassian, I wanted to punch that arrogant smirk off his stupidly handsome face. And right now, in this moment, I could honestly say that I feel the exact same way.

“What are you doing? I’m trying to take notes,” I hissed.

But he wasn’t listening. His body leaned away from mine so I couldn’t take back my laptop, he began scrolling through the words on the website.

“‘Her entire body shivered at the touch of his hands between her legs,’” Cassian read. “‘She moaned as he thrust inside her.’ What have you been reading?”

A blush crept up my neck as he laughed, surprise in his tone.

“Give it back.”

“‘His hands gripped her hair at the sight of her on her knees before him’?”  He clucked his tongue. “What a dirty girl you are, Nesta.”

To his amusement and my chagrin, I flushed even brighter at his gruff voice.

“It’s  _ not  _ porn,” I growled.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Before I could demand it back, Cassian placed my laptop back on my desk in an instant. Instead of moving his body, however, he continued to lean right against me. Our shoulders brushed one another and I felt his warm breath caress my ear. Shivers unwillingly broke out on my skin.

He whispered something in my ear that made my core ache and my breath quicken. I arched my neck and moved closer to his sweet nothings.

“Something you’d like to share with the rest of us, Mr. Baines?” Our professor asked impatiently. He moved away from me and I immediately missed his warmth.

Cassian opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted. “Nope.”

She raised an eyebrow expectantly. Shit.

“I was just telling Nesta about my plans tonight.”

“Since they’re so imperative to be whispered during my class, why don’t you enlighten us?”

He grinned.

“I told Nesta that I’d like to taste her sweet body on my tongue and touch her until she’s begging for me.”

Hollers and catcalls echoed throughout the room. I glared at the intoxicating man, who was staring at me with a heated promise in his eyes.

To say the least, we were prohibited from sitting next to each other for the rest of the semester.


	3. Amour

**Prompt:**  Cassian chooses some unconventional tutoring to help Nesta with her French class

 

“Don’t even start with me, Cassian.”

“It’ll get you motivated. At this rate you’re going to fail.”

“How endearing.”

We stubbornly glared at each other from opposite sides of my bed, neither of us letting up.

I had finally agreed to let Cassian tutor me after he persistently pointed my plummeting French grade (and his obnoxiously good one). My professor had also made it clear that I needed to move it to at least a B in order to pass the class.

I had a D.

Thus leading to the predicament I was stuck in. I had idiotically allowed him to come over on a Saturday night to help me. I realized what a huge mistake  _ that  _ had been when he suggested that we do a game of “strip study” just a few seconds ago.

Brilliant, right?

“Tell me, how is stripping my clothes in front of you, a pervert, going to improve my grade?”

He looked at me like I was the idiot in this situation.  _ Me. _

“It’ll motivate you. I hate you, you hate me. The last thing you want to do right now is let me see you naked. This is a good technique because you’ll be more focused to get the correct answer.”

I squinted my eyes at his obscene reasoning. He sighed.

“I ask you a question. If you get the wrong answer, you have to remove an item of clothing. If you get the right answer, then I have to take off an article of clothing. So in that sense, you’ll be even more motivated to be correct since you’ll get to see me naked.”

He winked.

_ The nerve. _

He did, however, have a point. And I was sick of studying for five hours for a mere twenty point quiz. After a month of my horrible study habits, I was exhausted from exerting all of my time and energy on a subject I typically advanced at.

“Let’s do it.”

Cassian looked taken aback, but quickly recovered with a smug grin. He turned away and rifled through his notes.

As he got prepped, I replayed his words in my head.

_ I hate you, you hate me. _

He hated me? I knew that we weren’t exactly friends. Acquaintances was stretching it. But hate? I hated the early mornings and cheap makeup. I hated romance movies and fake people. I hated cheesy pick up lines and mansplaining.

I didn’t hate Cassian. If anything, he was a pain in my ass. A pain in the ass that took me home when I had gotten drunk and began sobbing. A pain in the ass that made my youngest sister laugh for the first time since her asshole of a boyfriend cheated on her. A pain in the ass that made me think about the things his hands could do to me…

“Nesta? Are you ready?”

His deep voice pulled me out of my own thoughts. I quickly recovered and got my mind out of the gutter.

_ Focus, Nesta. _

I nodded.

“Ma famille et moi voyageons en France l'année prochaine. Où devrions-nous aller?” _ My family and I are travelling to France next year. Where should we go? _

I racked my brain for a few moments before developing an answer.

I replied in French.  _ The Arc de Triomphe is a very interesting monument. You should also go to the Eiffel Tower, of course. _

When I finished speaking, I noticed the amusement in Cassian’s gaze was gone.

He whipped off his shirt and threw it onto the floor.

_ Holy Gods. _

I’d seen Cassian shirtless before from afar, but never in such a close and intimate proximity. I moved my eyes down to his broad, tanned chest and shoulders, down to the even more impressive six pack below. A dark trail of hair ran down his stomach and disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

I gulped, forcing my gaze back to his face.

Never straying from my eyes, he gruffly said, “Votre accent est incroyablement attirant.” 

_ What the hell did that mean? _

Before I could ask, Cassian closed the distance between us and reached his hands out to hold my waist. Heat flooded to my core.

“What are you doing?” I whispered.

“I believe,” he said purred, “that this is mine.”

He stripped the tank top off my body in a fluid motion. I was left in a lacy, black bra that barely covered my breasts. His chest heaved as he drank in my curves.

“What the hell –”

But I was interrupted when his warm hands cupped my cheeks and he claimed his lips with mine.

My heart was pounding and my body was on fire. His tongue ran along the seam of my lips, and my mouth willingly opened to his, our tongues melding together. Hands and teeth roamed my lips, my breasts, my neck. We were lost in a tangle of wet kisses and tangled bodies.

A moan escaped me as he sucked and licked my exposed neck.

“Votre accent est incroyablement attirant,” he repeated against my throat. I shivered when his jaw moved upward and his lips grazed my earlobe softly, nipping at it.

“What does that mean?” I gasped as his body rolled on top of mine and I felt his hard length grind against me.

“Your accent is incredibly sexy,” he translated. Those words nearly sent me over the edge.

“Baise-moi fort,” I whispered to him in French.

And he did just that. All night long.


	4. Mistletoe Kisses

“What the hell is this shit?”

I looked to my left to see a flash of holly being ripped from the wall and onto the carpeted floor, its plastic green leaves crinkled.

“I can’t believe we have to work on Christmas Eve,” my coworker, Amren, fumed.

I sighed, putting my face in my hands as she went on a tirade in the teacher’s lounge, efficiently taking down all the decorations I had put up last night. The adorable wreath hung on the door was thrown like a frisbee across the room. The homemade paper snowflakes were angrily plucked from the walls. And finally, the mistletoe was grabbed from the ceiling despite the tiny height of the girl I call my friend (for some unknown reason that I’ll never comprehend).

“It’s festive,” I told her earnestly. “The kids love it!”

My insistent cheer was ignored as per usual.

My motto was that the Christmas season was the best one. The smell of pine, flurrying snow in the early hours of the morning, a cozying fire roaring in the living room… And the fact that we have the chance to get our students in the holiday spirit made it more special.

Amren on the other hand is what some would call… reluctant. To the idea of joy. She described the holiday as, and I quote, “the miserable day when a fat dude decided to throw up bright and happy shit.”

To put it blatantly, she was the Grinch.

And somehow, this pessimistic science teacher was my best friend. We met when I began teaching at Velaris Elementary School just three years ago. I have to admit, when I was first introduced to her, I didn’t quite understand her motivation for being a teacher; for being around children and people for the majority of the day. But the more I got to know Amren, the more I realized that she’s really just a soft hearted teddy bear with a small bitter front.

“I’m so fucking done with the administration. Those bastards!”

Okay, maybe not a teddy bear. But she was good at heart.

After muttering to herself some more, she finally sat down next to me on a plastic chair.

Blowing a strand of dark raven hair from her eyes, she peered over at me. “On the upside, have you seen the new gym teacher? He started just this week and he’s hot. Quiet, though. He never comes in here for lunch and he doesn’t say a word.”

The old P.E teacher had gone on maternity leave a month ago, and the school had been struggling with finding a permanent replacement. For weeks I had been hearing horrible things about the temp from my first graders. Come to think of it, they haven’t mentioned the mean substitute since last Friday.

“I haven’t. But my students must like him because they haven’t complained all week.”

“You should go down to the gym and peek in,” she waggled her thickly lined brows. “He’s dark and mysterious.”

That sounded just like Amren’s type.

“I can’t – my lunch break ends in five minutes,” I told her. Checking my watch, I got to my feet.

She groaned.

“Can’t let down the kids!” I chirped, waving her goodbye and pushing through the door. Humming a Christmas tune to myself, I rounded the corner leading to the first grade hallway sharply.

And I bumped right into a wall.

I blindly reached out, hoping to somehow break my fall, but to no avail.

I was a goner. There was no stopping me now. I let out a sigh in slow motion and braced myself for the impact.

However, before I could reach the ground, a broad pair of hands grabbed onto me.

The wall had _hands._

Strong hands that were wrapped around my waist, preventing me from falling on my butt in the middle of the hallway,

I looked up at the wall with hands through my lashes.

The wall was definitely not a wall.

No, it was a beautiful, flustered man who was tightly holding me upright. His hair was a midnight black, a few strands falling into his even darker eyes like the inky sky. I lowered my eyes past his sharp jaw to the strong column of his neck where a teacher ID was hanging from.

_Azriel Merricks. P.E Instructor._

He cleared his throat, a deep rumbling in his chest. My gaze returned to eyes the color of warm chocolate that were staring deeply into my own, an eyebrow quirked in question.

A blush rose to my cheeks.

“Hi, Mr. Merricks.”

 _Mr. Merricks?_ I was so lame.

“Ms. Archeron.” His gaze dipped to my own ID hanging on top of my Christmas sweater that was telling him to have a ‘Meow-y Christmas’. “Are you okay?” he asked me, a small smile tugging his full lips upward after seeing the festive kitten on my sweater.

I inwardly groaned. Of course I chose today to wear the most nerdy shirt I own. Amren even had a name for my persona – The Dorky Dilemma.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak again.

He slowly brought me upright once more and I took a step back from him.

 _This is the new gym teacher,_ I thought to myself. _Amren really wasn’t lying about him._

Peering up at him again, I noticed he was already staring at me. However, I noticed something above our heads. Hanging from the ceiling was a string of mistletoe.

I cringed and mentally slapped my forehead. Why did I think it was a good idea to put that up?

Probably because I wanted two fellow teachers – and friends – to find themselves stuck under it and kiss. Nesta and Cassian could be so stubborn at times.

That plan didn’t seem to be working as well as I thought it would.

He followed my gaze, eyes widening when he saw the green plant.

I looked at him. He looked at me.

_To hell with it._

Before I could take another moment to think about it, I stood on my toes and flung myself at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I have to give the guy credit. It’s hard catching a 5’2 girl who throws herself at your face with her face. Especially one in a Christmas cat sweater.

The man – Azriel – stood frozen for a moment as I pressed my lips against his.

Panic began to rise inside me when he didn’t respond to my mouth and I was about to pull away, mortified, when that same hand wrapped around my waist and fit me against his lean body. His other hand came up and grabbed my cheek as he moved his lips against mine.

I almost fainted right there.

He tasted like cinnamon and vanilla.

I felt entirely safe with his body around mine.

Too soon, he pulled away, eyes bright.

We stood a foot away in the middle of the hallway, both breathless.

“I-I’m Elain,” I told him.

“Azriel,” he grinned. “Will I be seeing you around?”

I nodded.

“Merry Christmas. That was quite possibly the greatest gift I could have received.”

He leaned in once more, looking down shyly. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Elain.”

I merely nodded again, a smile taking over my face.

He squeezed my hand and walked away, leaving me speechless underneath the mistletoe.

_Merry Christmas to me._


End file.
